Tsuki no uta
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: “Como la princesa que espera encerrada en su castillo por su príncipe...” de un sueño que jámas llegó a cumplirse. He vuelto! no estaba muerta, estaba en la escuela v.vU


_**Tsuki no uta**_

Siempre viví encerrada en una jaula de cristal, por decirlo de alguna forma. Más bien parecía una princesa encerrada en su castillo alejada totalmente del mundo exterior.

Nunca conocí a mi padre, mi madre nunca me habla de él. Sé que tengo un hermano mayor aunque me es imposible tener algún recuerdo sobre él, por más que lo intento, es demasiado difícil puesto que yo era muy pequeña.

Vivo con mi madre, en una gran mansión donde también habitan muchos sirvientes, muchos de ellos mis amigos, tal vez los únicos amigos que tenga en mi patética y miserable vida. Y es que…

Fui a la escuela hasta los 6 años, a raíz del trabajo de mi madre y por algunos problemas con mis compañeros (yo era demasiado ingenua, siempre me tocaba ser la víctima de sus bromas, algunas demasiado pesadas), terminé tomando clases en mi casa con tutores y maestros privados.

Casi nunca salgo de mi casa, me da un poco de miedo "el mundo exterior". Incluso podría decirse que de alguna forma el tiempo se detuvo totalmente para mí.

Mi apariencia permanecía casi igual, a pesar de tener 16 años seguía siendo la "pequeña princesa de mamá" y no precisamente por aquello de que los padres siempre verán a sus hijos como niños (que creo era lo que mi madre intentaba hacer), vamos, ni siquiera por ser una gran belleza.

Simplemente por mi piel blanca, mi largo cabello negro y esos vestidos que más bien parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas.

Los únicos momentos donde salía para ir a las fiestas o reuniones importantes de mi madre, ella me presentaba alegre a todos sus conocidos y yo simplemente sonreía, intentando mantener esa imagen infantil y angelical que tanto les gustaba a todos.

Supongo fue por eso que nunca les agradé a los chicos de mi edad.

Y es que ¿a mí que me importaba lo que pensaran ellos? Después de todo se trata de MI vida. O al menos eso pensé por un tiempo.

Llegó un momento cuando me sentí harta y cansada de mi aburrida y monótona vida, donde deseaba salir, ser libre…

Sin saber bien porqué, comencé a sentirme sola a pesar de estar rodeada por todas aquellas personas que me querían y se preocupaban por mí, comencé a sentir que no tenía nada a pesar de tener joyas, vestidos, todas esas cosas que una chica de mi edad tanto desearía. ¿Qué hice?

Nada, no hice absolutamente nada.

Sabía que si decía algo o intentaba algo que todos pudieran notar, me metería en graves problemas. Conocía bien a mi madre y sabía que trataría de proteger "su más valioso tesoro" a toda costa. Por eso preferí guardarme todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos hasta encontrar una forma segura de poder ser libre sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta.

Y la descubrí por simple casualidad.

Como en otras tantas veces, mi madre había salido de viaje y yo había vivido suficiente tiempo en esa casa como para saber que toda actividad cesaba a las 11PM, hora en que todos se iban a dormir. Todos menos yo.

Aprendí a contar los pasos que el vigilante daba al subir las escaleras viendo que todo estuviera bien y a adivinar cuanto tardaba en cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas de los cuartos de la casa, todas menos la del sótano, misma que aproveché para dar mis paseos nocturnos en el inmenso jardín sin que nadie me molestara o dijera algo.

Tan solo eramos yo y…la luna, mi fiel amiga nocturna.

Podrá sonar ridículo, pero una de las cosas que más me gustaban en mis salidas nocturnas era contemplar la luna, verla ahí, hermosa y radiante en el cielo; pero sobre todo, verla libre.

Ansiando ampliar mis horizontes y en un intento por tener más libertad, descubrí una forma para salir sin que nadie lo notara.

La mansión era rodeada por un gran muro, que por algunas partes era cubierto por enredaderas y otras plantas que impedían que alguien lo viera completo. Había una parte destruida por la cual yo podía entrar y salir, que era cubierta por toda esa vegetación. Bastaba con que moviera algunas rocas que formaban el muro y podía ver el mundo exterior.

Además de mi casa, llegué a conocer perfectamente los alrededores.

Sin embargo, aunque por fin tenía la libertad que tanto quería, todavía sentía que algo me faltaba…

Días después, llegó mi madre muy entusiasmada.

¡Tomoyo, te tengo una gran noticia!-me dijo- En una semana tendrás un nuevo maestro, me han asegurado que él sabrá como moldear bien tu don y además te enseñará muchas cosas nuevas.

Por mi "don" se refería a mi voz. Me gusta mucho cantar y todos los que me oyen aseguran que tengo una voz maravillosa

A modo de respuesta, sonrío a mi madre y vuelvo a mi labor diurna: leer.

Verdad, olvidaba decirlo, me encantan los libros. Sobre todo me gustan las novelas románticas.

Me encantan esas historias de amores imposibles que al final se vuelven posibles, de cómo alguien puede amar a una persona sin importar su origen, trabajo o familia, de cómo el amor puede sobrevivir incluso a la muerte.

Todo eso es muy bonito, pero ¿es algo que solo se encuentra en los libros?

Comienzo a indagar entre los que vivimos en la mansión. Según algunos, el amor es lo peor que puede haber, te impide pensar claramente y siempre haces cosas de las que te arrepientes luego, además, no todo es para siempre y luego del bello sueño en al que el amor te lleva, sigue el horrible despertar producido por los celos, el temor, el odio.

Si es así¿Por qué otros dicen que vale la pena morir por amor?

Me confunden, no se que pensar…

Mi mente tardó en aclararse, sobre todo después que Él llegara a la casa.

Apenas lo ví, me inspiró confianza, pero de todas formas hice lo mismo que hago cada vez que me presentan a un extraño. Me escondo tras mi madre, como una niña pequeña.

Soy el maestro Hiragizawa, será un placer trabajar contigo- se presenta.

Tomoyo es algo tímida-dice mi madre- pero es muy buena alumna, muy trabajadora y responsable.

Y así, las clases dieron comienzo, al principio se pasaban muy lentas, DEMASIADO LENTAS. Me incomodaba tenerlo cerca, no se porqué.

Me encontraba distraída y confundida, algo torpe también.

Luego, cuando me dí cuenta de lo que me pasaba, las clases pasaron DEMASIADO RÁPIDO.

Ansiaba tenerlo cerca, necesitaba tenerlo cerca aunque fuera por breves momentos.

Mi corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido y tan fuerte, que temía que alguien lo escuchara y en esos instantes me veía forzada a decir una excusa y salir corriendo a un lugar donde nadie pudiera verme.

Requería un gran esfuerzo de mi parte el poner atención a las lecciones del día en vez de ver el rostro de mí querido maestro. De ser por mí, podría verlo todo el día, la noche y más.

Nuevamente, decidí guardar ese sentimiento. Si decía algo o hacía algo que pudiera despertar alguna mínima sospecha de cómo me sentía, lo echarían y jamás volvería a verlo. Decidí que sería feliz con tenerlo de esa forma, solo como mi maestro, sería suficiente con contemplarlo durante las maravillosas clases.

Pero estaba equivocada.

Durante las mañanas, mi actividad favorita fue tirarme frente a la puerta en un sillón, deshecha en suspiros esperando por su llegada. Parecía como un gatito esperando ansiosamente a su dueño.

Bastaba con el solo hecho de que hablaran de él para desear verlo. Peor aún, ya casi no podía controlar las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo cuando lo tenía cerca de mí, ignoro como logré disimular todas las veces que lo veía sin ningún motivo y nadie lo notaba, o simplemente preferían ignorar lo que me pasaba. De todas formas, nunca le di a nadie ningún motivo para que sospecharan.

Poco a poco comencé a percibir como algo dentro de mí amenazaba con romperse si no hacía algo. Fue entonces cuándo comencé a escribir.

Terminé componiendo una canción, en realidad eso fue lo que él me hizo creer, la llamé Tsuki no uta, en honor de mi vieja amiga a la cual desde hace tiempo no veía.

A razón de mi enamoramiento, suspendí mis paseos nocturnos, ya que descubrí algo. Cada vez que dormía, por lo menos en mis sueños, podía tenerlo de la forma en que lo quería.

"_Como la princesa que espera encerrada en su castillo por su príncipe…" _

Maldición, odio sentirme así…

Fue demasiado para mí.

Maestro…-me acerqué con mucha pena- tengo un favor especial que pedirle.

Si puedo ser útil, me alegaré mucho-y me sonrió de una forma tan tierna que tuve que encubrir unos cuantos suspiros.

Le hablé sobre la canción que escribí y me pidió que intentara cantarla. Como no pude hacerlo, me pidió que le entregara la letra, y eso hice; solo que…al acercarme para dársela terminé haciendo realidad uno de mis más grandes sueños, tal vez el propósito de mi existencia: lo besé.

Simplemente me dejé llevar, fue la sensación más maravillosa de toda mi vida…hasta que, terminó.

Me encontré totalmente ruborizada y después arrepentida y entristecida cuando lo observé salir sin que siquiera me dirigiera una mirada de desprecio, o por lo menos una palabra.

Pero claro ¿En que estaba pensado? Para él no soy mas que una chiquilla, una princesita mimada que no conoce nada sobre los problemas del mundo, una niña que ni siquiera puede poner en orden sus propios pensamientos. Pero de algo sí estaba segura, que nunca más volvería a verlo.

Tomé una desición.

Corrí hacia mi cuarto mientras buscaba en los cajones el único recuerdo que tenía de mi padre, una navaja.

Por un momento dudé, desee con todas mis fuerzas que alguien viniera a detenerme…y así fue.

¿Tomoyo?- escucharlo me sorprendió. Pensé que se había ido, pensé que me odiaba.

Me abrazó y yo terminé llorando mientras escuchaba lo arrepentido que se sentía por haberme dejado así como así, que pensaba que no era correcto por la diferencia de edades, y lo más importante, que me amaba.

Parecía un hermoso sueño, hasta que…

Mi madre se enteró, no supimos quién le informó, pero al final sucedió lo que temía.

Terminó por echarlo a él pero antes le reprochó el haber abusado de su confianza, y en cuanto a mí, hizo los preparativos necesarios para mandarme lejos, a un internado en Inglaterra.

Justo como en esas novelas donde la pareja se niega a estar separada, volví a mis antiguas salidas nocturnas y juntos decidimos que escaparíamos, que nos iríamos lejos a un lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarnos.

¿Y después?-pregunté emocionada por la idea.

Después…-guardó silencio un momento- podríamos viajar por el mundo¿te parece bien?

¡Maravilloso!- exclamé para luego abrazarlo.- pero¿podríamos ir a un parque de diversiones?-dije con un tono de voz muy dulce- siempre he querido ver uno.

¿Cómo, nunca has ido a un parque de diversiones?-me miró extrañado, yo asentí algo apenada por mi petición.- ¿Qué clase de gente nunca lleva a una linda jovencita un parque de diversiones? Eso no esta bien, habrá que hacer algo al respecto.

Acordamos vernos dentro de unas cuantas horas, él me estaría esperando en un pequeño parque cerca de mi casa, yo confiaba en conocer tan bien los alrededores que nunca podrían encontrarme, había muchos lugares para esconderse.

Todavía con la alegría de conocer nuestros planes a futuro desde ese momento, me guardé mucho de mostrarme feliz ante mi madre…pero no fue necesario.

Al final no pudimos cumplir nada de lo planeado…

Al final mi madre nunca se enteró de lo ocurrido…

Al final, nadie llegó a detenerme cuando buscaba aquel objeto que de una vez por todas me libraría de mi vida y de mi sufrimiento…

Las sábanas blancas de mi cama se manchaban con mi sangre, mi amiga la luna se asomó entre dos nubes obscuras solo para despedirse.

Mi voz apenas y podía oírla yo, era un pequeño susurro que el viento se llevaba, una plegaria silenciosa de alguien que pide que nadie más tenga que pasar por esa triste situación.

Mejor que nadie me escuchara, que ya fuera muy tarde para cuando vinieran a buscarme. Quiero que me dejen morir tranquila…

Terminé con la canción casi al mismo tiempo que terminó mi vida…

_**Itsu kara ka tooku, karada made hanarete**_

_**ima wa kono basho ni boku dake o nokoshite**_

_**zutto kawaranai futari da to shinjita**_

_**ano koro no you ni mou ichido, aishita**_

"_Como la princesa que espera encerrada en su castillo por su príncipe…que terminó muriendo en soledad y que lo seguirá esperando aún después de la muerte…"_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien, la traducción del fragmento de la canción vendría siendo:

"Tiempo después, cuando incluso abandonemos nuestros cuerpos/ Aquí y ahora solo yo recordaré/ Confío que nosotros estaremos juntos sin cambiar/ Una vez más, como lo hice entonces, quiero amarte "

T-T

Pésimo fic, lo sé, pero necesitaba desahogarme con algo….

Fue una semana muy difícil, entre exámenes, trabajos y demás ya no podía ni con mi pobre, miserable y patética alma.

Me alegra informa que dado a los resultados obtenidos, se suspendió el proceso de depresión post-exámen Soy feliz por eso, en fin.

La verdad es que la idea me llegó en un sueño, con todo y la canción como música de fondo (me dormí sin querer cuando debía estudiar para un exámen, en fin, no me fue nada mal) Total, no podía escribir nada porque me bloqueaba y aparecía esta historia en mi cabeza, ahora que ya la escribí, confío en poder continuar mis otras cosas.

Agradecimiento a Opa-chan que me dio la letra con todo y traducción de la canción: Tsuki no uta de Gackt, si pueden encontrarla, altamente recomendada!

No espero que dejen reviews, pero si alguien siente piedad por esta pobre autora (pone carita inocente) ,dejenme un review, eso me hará muy feliz!

BYE!


End file.
